The present invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, playing a card game and, in particular relates to a live casino card game, a video representation of a card game, including internet and video poker versions of a card game, a lottery scratch ticket card game, and any other game apparatus utilizing one or more playing cards in operation of a game.
Due to various factors, such as specific jurisdiction rules and regulations, it is often the case that only certain types of games are allowed in casino operations.
Likewise, economic factors such as the cost overhead to operate a table game can be a determining factor in whether or not a casino will offer a particular game. Roulette, craps, and various card games have differing employee overhead requirements for operation and can have differing revenue performances at different casinos. Often popular casino table games, such as craps, are not offered simply because the employee overhead is too high. For example, three casino employees are typically required to operate a traditional casino craps game.